


Clusterfuck

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Card Games, College, Consensual Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Flirting, M/M, Making Out, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Party, Party Games, Sexual Tension, Smut, and a lot of it, basically this fic is just a lot of pining and smut, guchi and hina are roommates, happy valentines day, hina is probably hella ooc but I still love him so, hints of kagehina/yachihina/kagetsukki/oisuga, hot hot smut, implied one-sided yamatsukki, oihina/tsukihina friendship, oiks is hina's senpai, sideship bokuaka, smirking devil kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Hinata?" Kuroo asked conversationally.<br/>"Mm?" Shouyou rolled his head to the side, closing his eyes briefly as the world pulsed with colour, blurring his vision.<br/>"Exactly how flexible are you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clusterfuck

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 is fucking up and deleted the previous version of this fic I was about to post so fuck you too I'm not typing the notes again ugh
> 
> if u guys need more info about what clusterfuck is, [go here](http://www.mediafire.com/view/pv6uwez9odn496x/ClusterfuckPrintAndPlay.pdf)
> 
> happy valentines day nerds *sends smooches* enjoy ur smut~~

Finals week had been crazy, and even with all the joy of actually passing all of his exams, Shouyou wasn't in the mood to party. He was tired. So tired, he dreamed only of passing out on his bed for two days straight, maybe taking a quick shower beforehand because overall he felt gross in his own skin.

So why was he at a party, loud music blasting in his ears, and the smell of unaired rooms packed with tipsy people, alcohol and cigarettes clinging to him like the stench of sex after a not-so-great date?

It was apparently a party for all the former volleyball clubs: he could see some members of the old Karasuno gang creating havoc already; a few familiar faces from Nekoma (yes, that hugeass lamp stand was not a lamp stand at all, that was Lev) and Seijou, with Iwaizumi, as always, chasing after Oikawa who has probably done something or other to annoy him; and to his surprise there was even someone from Jouzenji – the captain wing-spiker, Shouyou remembered, but he could never get his name right... Everything had been organized by the joint effort of the former Fukurodani members and Bokuto was grinning brightly at everyone as he passed out the drinks.

It was a little strange to see all those faces around again, but somehow it made Shouyou feel more relaxed, more at home. Many things had changed since he'd graduated a few years back, even more since the senpai had graduated 2 years prior. He smiled and waved at Suga across the room, who answered him with a smile and a nod of his own, raising his cup in a silent toast. So many things had changed...

For example, his strange friendship with Tsukishima. They weren't as close as he and Kageyama, but that strange bickering that he'd usually taken pretty seriously before, now only made him grin and bite back. Tsukishima would probably never admit it, but his behaviour towards his year-mates changed as well. He'd changed from the obnoxious asshole to that one sarcastic friend who never spared his tongue on anyone, but whose heart was still in the right place and who was always there when they needed him.

Then, there was of course Kageyama. Shouyou remembered that brief period in high school when they'd dated, and grimaced. No, he and Kageyama were better off as friends, definitely. But thanks to that period in their lives, their friendship was even closer than before, trust running deeper than was probably healthy, yet neither of them cared. Now they were as close as siblings, the squabbles that went along with it included.

And then after that high school drama they'd gone their separate ways to college and everything had shifted again – new friends, new bonds, new fuck ups. Shouyou glared at the back of Oikawa's head. Yes, his lovely senpai, the asshole who had literally kidnapped him from his bed to attend this party. They were majoring in the same field, Oikawa only a year ahead of him, and frankly, Shouyou had no idea how in the world it had come to pass, but they'd become friends. As strange as it was, Shouyou found himself enjoying Oikawa's silly personality, and more often than not they would study together, Oikawa sometimes lending him his notes to make sure he would actually pass.

But even that random kindness of heart did not excuse this kidnapping, Shouyou pouted. Oikawa was his only way back to the apartment he shared with Yamaguchi. He could ask Tsukishima for a ride, but he still hadn't seen him around, and what guarantee did he have that the blond would even show up to the party at all? Shouyou cursed Oikawa yet again.

He grabbed a drink in the customary plastic red cup. Shouyou's only hope was to get so drunk, so fast, that Oikawa would find enough pity in his cold, evil heart to get him back to his apartment before he hurt himself... or anyone else.

By the time Shouyou actually needed to talk to anyone, he was already halfway through his second cup.

"You're gonna get drunk if you keep that up." Kageyama appeared at his shoulder, a small plate of snacks in his hands.

"Isn't that the whole point of a party?" Shouyou smirked back, snatching one of the tiny sandwiches on toothpicks from Kageyama's plate, making the other frown.

"Go get your own snacks." Kageyama levered the plate out of Shouyou's reach. Shouyou scowled at the difference in their heights for the millionth time since they've met. "Why are you even here in the first place? Shouldn't you be sleeping off that last exam?"

Shouyou sighed like a martyr, before downing the rest of his cup in one go, wiping his mouth, and reaching for a refill.

"I should be," he whined. "But someone – also known as the worst senpai ever, and you have experience in that matter, trust me – dragged me here, because apparently 'it's not classy to show up alone, Shou-chan'," Shouyou finished, imitating Oikawa's cheery voice almost perfectly, which made Kageyama's nose wrinkle. "I'm hoping he'll get annoyed by my drunk self and drive me back, but for that I need..."

He raised his cup again, taking three big gulps. Shouyou had never liked beer much, but students couldn't afford much else, and after the last time, he was pretty sure he didn't want to do vodka ever again. He winced. No way.

He was about to raise the cup to his lips once more, when Kageyama thrust the plate into his hands.

"At least don't drink on empty stomach, you're gonna puke your guts out, idiot."

"My, I didn't think you'd worry, Kageyama-kun," Shouyou teased, popping another snack in his mouth, and skilfully avoiding Kageyama's trademark head-grab. Years of practice had finally paid off. Score.

They fell into comfortable silence, just standing next to each other, drinking, eating, watching people mingle. The music was blasting, and Shouyou was starting to feel the warm buzz of alcohol in his bloodstream, urging him to do something, anything.

And then he spotted Yachi.

Grinning brightly, he left the cup and the plate on a table beside them, and saluting to Kageyama, sauntered over to her. Hugging her from behind, he put his chin on her tiny shoulder, smiling widely at her when she tensed and turned to him. She quickly relaxed when she noticed who it was.

"Don't scare me like that, Hinata," she swatted him on one of the arms he held loosely around her waist.

"Come dance with me."

Shouyou saw her eyes widen and mouth drop open, as if she'd wanted to protest. But it was too late, he was already pulling her with him to the centre of the room, swaying to the beat of the music. He twirled her around once, twice, and when he did it for the third time, she was laughing. They laughed themselves silly, dancing a weird version of waltzing, jivy foxtrot or something, Shouyou had no idea what it was, but it didn't matter much because they had fun.

They stopped for a while when the song changed, going back to drink and catch their breaths, smiles still on their faces. Shouyou had honestly always liked Yachi. She was fun to hang out with, always kind and helpful when someone needed her, and never had a bad word to say, encouraging everyone to do their best despite the odds. And Shouyou might have had a little friend crush on her ever since high school. If he hadn't been gay, he would have probably proposed to her years ago.

"Hey," Yachi whispered at one point, when they stood a little to the side, resting. "That guy's been checking you out for at least five minutes now."

"You sure?" Shouyou asked with a grin. "Maybe he was checking _you_ out! Wouldn't fault the guy, such beauty, such grace...!" He winked.

Yachi just gave him a look, one Shouyou had long ago learned to interpret as – "don't bullshit me, mister, I know things." Shaking his head, Shouyou raised his hands in a peace offering gesture, chuckling to himself. Yachi had also changed a lot throughout the years.

Slowly, as if unconcerned, Shouyou turned around, looking over to where Yachi had pointed. There were Daichi and Suga, Lev, Inuoka and... Shouyou raked his memory, trying to place the face to all the names swirling through his memories, but it was surprisingly difficult with the alcohol clouding his mind.

Dark hair, so messy Shouyou wondered if it was a styled-messy or natural-messy, probably a little of both, since it stood in a really unnatural porcupine way. A smirk curving thin lips, and a strong jaw jutting out against the lean neck. When he turned to talk to Daichi, his face was angled to the side, allowing Shouyou to see the way the muscles played in his face, and how they clicked with every move of that sinuous jaw. The man then turned, gaze returning to Shouyou.

The strange golden brown eyes ran over his body, so intense they seemed to burn into Shouyou, every place they lingered tingling long after they moved past. When their eyes were about to meet, Shouyou discreetly turned away. Not because he was afraid of being caught staring, but because if that person was checking him out, he might have a reason to stick around this party for a little longer.

As he was turning, amber fleetingly met gold-honey, and Shouyou's breath hitched a little at the burning hunger in the man's gaze. A small smirk quirked his lips, and then he was winking down at Yachi.

"This might be fun," he said, grinning. "What was his name? Nekoma's captain, back when we were first years?"

Yachi's nose wrinkled adorably as she tried to recall. "Wasn't it something like a colour?" She cocked her head to the side. "Oh, yes! It was Kuroo."

"Ah, you're right!" Shouyou nodded. "Now I remember, Kenma always used to talk about him. They're childhood friends or something." He chanced a quick glance over his shoulder.

Yachi looked at him. "Just be safe, okay?" she asked, serious. "I know you're planning something."

"I'm not, I'm not," he laughed, setting his cup down. "Let's dance again!"

She went with him without much coaxing on his part. All the time they spent dancing and laughing, Shouyou could feel the lingering heat of gold-honey eyes, and once – or maybe twice, three times  tops, or maybe that was... four times? – in the middle of a turn he'd caught their owner in his sphere of vision. Their eyes met only one time though, and it was just as Shouyou was laughing at something Yachi said about the way he moved. Feeling overall great – and drunk as hell – Shouyou winked at Kuroo, with tipsy pleasure noting the surprised widening of the man's eyes.

After a few songs, Yachi demanded another break, and while they were sipping chilled beer to cool off, Oikawa found his way to Shouyou's side. Glaring a little, Shouyou scowled at the smile being sent his way.

"Hey, Shou-chan?" Oikawa's arm rested around Shouyou's shoulders, unperturbed by the frown on the younger's face. "You're single, right?"

"What's it to you?" Shouyou pouted. No need to rub it in, senpai, thanks.

"Then come on." Oikawa was pulling him away from Yachi already, even though he didn't finish talking yet. "We're setting up this little game that will 100% get you laid tonight."

"Wha—" Shouyou started to protest, but they were already moving. Oikawa didn't waste time explaining as they neared the table surrounded by two couches and two armchairs on shorter ends. He just pushed Shouyou down into one of the empty seats, taking another for himself.

Shouyou blinked, glancing around. He had the asshole Oikawa to his left, then to his great surprise Tsukishima was on his right, looking just as unamused as Shouyou felt; next to him, in one of the armchairs, was Bokuto, their host; then there was an empty space on the edge of the couch and next to it, right in front of Shouyou was... Shouyou had to strain his memory a little, but it was Akaashi, Fukuroudani's former setter; then it was Kageyama, and Shouyou almost snorted into his drink, who thought he'd see him there; and right beside him, in the second of the armchairs, sat Suga, smiling brightly at everyone.

Shouyou took a sip of his beer, because really, this could only end in one way – catastrophe. And that was before Shouyou turned, his eyes resting on Kuroo, who was standing in the free space between Bokuto and Tsukishima.

"Got room for one more?" Kuroo asked with a smile that made something warm stir in Shouyou's abdomen. He hoped it wasn't a sign of impeding vomit... that would be embarrassing.

"Sure, bro," Bokuto grinned up at him, patting the spot to his right. "Saved it just for you."

Their eyes met across the table, Kuroo's lips quirking a little while Shouyou tried to hide his smirk behind his cup. Kuroo was hot, hot enough that Shouyou wouldn't mind a fling with him. If he had learned anything from that time with Kageyama, it was how to read a person by their eyes. And Kuroo's were oh, so expressive. Shouyou could easily see that the attraction was mutual, the heavy sparks flying whenever their eyes met.

"So what exactly... is this?" he asked, setting his cup down and looking around the table in search of an answer.

"It's this new game I found online and it's absolutely amazing," Bokuto grinned, eyes sparkling as he explained the rules to them.

Shouyou's alcohol-clouded brain only registered every second word, but he got the gist of it: there were cards with pick up lines, and the point was to pass whatever card you want to someone you're interested in fucking, preferably a threesome. After that, the players would close their eyes and point to the person, or people, they wanted to hook up with. The pair who first got three points wins, or if there is a successful threesome, they win in one go.

Shouyou wasn't adverse to the idea, but the problem was finding the right partners, and at their table there were no two people he would feel comfortable with in bed. There was that brief moment he'd considered Oikawa, but... Between him and Kuroo, Shouyou wasn't sure he'd survive that. Tsukishima, Kageyama and Suga were scratched from the start, there was no way he would sleep with a teammate. He might consider Tsukishima attractive, but Yamaguchi would never forgive him, since he had a secret crush on the bastard ever since high school. There was also Bokuto, but as far as Shouyou knew, he was still in a happy relationship with his former setter, so... No real choice.

Bokuto quickly distributed the cards, four to each player, and taking the first turn, passed a card to – surprise, surprise – Akaashi. Shouyou snorted a little, looking down at his cards. One _Hey girl_ , one _How do you feel about threesomes?,_ one _Gross._ and one _I'm so drunk :))))))))))))._ All of them pretty accurately described what Shouyou was actually feeling in that moment. He wanted to laugh out loud at his luck.

But then a card was slid his way across the table-top, the hand retreating making Shouyou's eyes glance up to meet Kuroo's gleaming golden brown. With careful fingers, Shouyou picked up the card, not knowing what to expect.

_'Sup._

Shouyou smiled. Out of all the dirty, silly things that were surely in his cards, Kuroo had picked this one, which was oddly... sweet. He avoided looking at the other man, feeling his skin tingle all over as the Kuroo's eyes stayed on him. Akaashi passed a note back to Bokuto, who didn't bother to hide his hoot of joy. Then it was Kageyama, whose card went to, surprisingly, Tsukishima. Shouyou raised an eyebrow at his best friend, who only shrugged. Then, after Suga had passed a note to Oikawa, and Oikawa had quickly passed one back, it was Shouyou's turn.

He didn't have to think much, he slid the _Hey girl_ card, face down, over to Kuroo, only then looking up into his eyes with a tiny smirk curving his lips. Shouyou took a sip from his cup, watching his reaction – the slight surprise, morphing quickly into a predatory smirk that was only there for a second, before falling into the usual smile that was somehow even more dangerous and thrilling in Shouyou's, admittedly, alcohol-clouded opinion.

Tsukishima passed a note back to Kageyama, and then the turn was over. Bokuto started another round, to no one's surprise, passed again to Akaashi, and then it was Kuroo's turn. He was staring intently at his cards. Before he decided, he flicked his eyes up and met Shouyou's gaze. They stared at each other, neither breaking the contact. The card slid across the table-top.

_Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm bad at poetry, let's have sex._

Shouyou laughed out loud, unable to hold the bubbling glee inside. This was so stupid he couldn't help it. He chanced a glance at Kuroo, noting the pleased lilt to the man's lips, and just shook his head with a smile, reaching for his drink.

The notes passed around the table, Kageyama passed to Tsukishima yet again, and Shouyou had a weird thought that those two would definitely look good together. Maybe he had drank too much, but he only shrugged mentally and took a sip from his half-filled cup.

To his surprise, the next card he got was not from Kuroo, but Oikawa. _Fuck me_ stared at him from white paper, and Shouyou might have been tempted once, but knowing the other as well as he did, Shouyou believed it wasn't worth it. Forgoing passing a note to Kuroo for one turn, he passed _I'm so drunk :))))))))))))_ to Oikawa, to which the man chuckled and stole his cup, putting it away and out of Shouyou's reach.

"Meanie," Shouyou pouted, making Oikawa grin.

Tsukishima passed to Kageyama again, making Shouyou smirk secretly to himself. Then Bokuto passed a card to Kuroo, and Shouyou watched mesmerized as the man threw back his head and laughed openly, eyes squinting, teeth flashing, loud and warm. Kuroo patted Bokuto on the shoulder, grinning and winking to him, and Shouyou had to fight a scowl that wanted to form on his face.

He wasn't jealous.

What a stupid concept.

He didn't even know Kuroo at all. They hadn't even said two words to each other.

He wasn't–

A single glance from those gold-honey brown eyes and Shouyou's lips thinned into a line. He was jealous. Which was stupid. Extremely stupid, seeing as Bokuto and Kuroo were only friends and Bokuto had Akaashi, so there was just no way that would work. Even if they wanted a threesome...

Luckily for him, Kageyama disturbed his chaotic thoughts by passing him a card. Slightly surprised, Shouyou turned it over.

_You're hot, so is the person next to you. Let's have a threesome._

Shouyou's eyes widened and when he looked up from the card, he saw him nudging his head to Shouyou's right. Tsukishima. So they were a thing! Shouyou felt satisfaction stretch his lips in a small smile. Then he looked at the card again and grimaced. There was no way he was doing a threesome with his ex-boyfriend and the asshole his friend had a crush on. Even if they both looked hot in his drunk eyes.

His turn came quick with Suga passing to Oikawa, and Oikawa to Kuroo, which made Shouyou nibble on his lip a little. Pulling one card from his hand, he passed it over to Kageyama.

_Gross._

No more needed to be said. Kageyama snickered, as if he had already been expecting that reaction, and took a sip from his own cup. Shouyou was tempted to steal it, suddenly needing to feel the hum of alcohol in his veins a bit more. As drunk as he was, he was still too sober for things like that.

Bokuto's next card went back to Akaashi, and things seemed to be starting over, when Kuroo's hand passed over Shouyou and slid to a stop in front of Oikawa. Shouyou would have pretended not to care, but those golden eyes swept over him, leaving him breathless. Shouyou felt a blush spread over his face, and he leaned back in his chair. Something warm stirred in his abdomen again, and this time, through the alcohol-induced haze, Shouyou recognized the thrilling feeling of it – arousal.

He gave up on watching the others – but he noticed Oikawa passing a card to Suga, which pleased him for some reason – and when his turn came to pass, he knew exactly what to do. _How do you feel about threesomes?_ was passed to Kuroo, and Shouyou's mind reeled when their hands brushed. He tried to control the wild beating of his heart, but suddenly the room was too hot and Kuroo's gaze too heavy.

The card he got in return, after Tsukishima and Bokuto had passed theirs, made everything even worse.

 _I want you all to myself_ stared Shouyou in the face, and he blushed, and blushed, and blushed. Eyes gleaming, breath quickening, heart skipping beats as it pleased.

Shouyou didn't even notice when the others passed their notes around and it was his turn again, Oikawa nudging him with an elbow to bring him down to earth. Shouyou looked at his cards and... How should he answer that? He could send Kuroo _Fuck me_ but they had already established that he wanted that, hadn't they?

So he did the only thing possible: he threw his cards, face down, on the table. Smirking, he looked up.

"My body is ready," he said, feeling the blush return full force, but the way Kuroo's eyes gleamed at him was absolutely worth it.

The rest had the last chance to pass a card to someone, only Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo choosing to forgo the opportunity. Kuroo stared intently at Shouyou as the cards changed hands. After Oikawa passed the last card to Suga, all notes were gathered in the middle of the table.

"So now we're closing our eyes," Bokuto explained. "And no peaking! Choose wisely, gentleman."

This part was the most embarrassing, Shouyou thought, as he closed his eyes and blindly raised his hand to point in Kuroo's general direction. They had agreed on fifteen seconds, and Shouyou counted in his head, finally opening his eyes to squint at the sudden brightness. His vision cleared and Kuroo's golden eyes bore into his, making it impossible for Shouyou to look away.

He barely registered Kuroo's finger pointing straight at him, too focused on the lazy smirk on the man's lips. Shouyou's pants tightened uncomfortably as he swallowed. They'd scored. Unsurprisingly, Bokuto and Akaashi, and Kageyama and Tsukishima had scored, too. But Shouyou's sole attention was on Kuroo.

One point down, two more to go.

Bokuto shuffled the cards and the game began anew.

Shouyou avoided looking into Kuroo's eyes while Bokuto redistributed the cards, and then busied himself with the new set he got. _Pass the next card to whoever we should fuck_ and _That jerk isn't into threesomes... Let's just fuck each other_ he only spared a single glance. He wasn't really interested, and from the previous round he knew Kuroo wasn't as well. _Go fuck yourself_ card could be pretty useful if Kageyama tried something again, but Shouyou doubted he would. And then there was the last one, _I want you inside me_ , which heated up Shouyou's body. The hot blood coursing through his veins was making him itch for action, all his focus going lower and lower, right to his crotch.

Shouyou shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn't need the mental image of Kuroo hovering above him, while his dick penetrated him repeatedly and made him mad with pleasure... Shouyou cursed under his breath, receiving a raised eyebrow from Tsukishima. He shrugged in response, ignoring the other's piercing gaze. He really didn't need Tsukishima getting a look at what was happening in his pants, either. No thanks.

The round started with Bokuto again, who lacked originality and passed to his boyfriend, and then Kuroo pulled a card from his hand, sliding it across the tabletop to Shouyou. Only then did Shouyou notice how long and thick his fingers actually were. He swallowed hard, imagining how it would feel to have them knuckle deep inside him: twisting and stretching him in preparation for...

To distract himself, he reached for the card. And then he stared.

_Let's fuck the person next to you._

Letters danced before his eyes as his head spun. Meanwhile, Akaashi passed his note to Bokuto. Finally, Shouyou looked up at Kuroo, who winked at him seductively. Shouyou frowned a little. In the previous round Kuroo hadn't been interested in a threesome, so what was happening now? And besides that, the 'person next to you' didn't give him any hints at all. It was either Oikawa or Tsukishima, and frankly, neither was a good choice.

With his turn, Shouyou passed Kuroo the _Pass your next card to whoever we should fuck_ card, and waited for the other to make a move. He did, right after Bokuto passed to Akaashi (really, Shouyou wondered why they even bothered to play if they were just going to fuck each other later), passing a note to Shouyou's right – straight to Tsukishima.

Shouyou snorted a little. Having seen the continuing exchange between Kageyama and Tsukishima, he could clearly see that his blond asshole friend wouldn't be interested in either of them. So for the next turn, he chose the _That jerk isn't into threesomes... Let's just fuck each other_ card for Kuroo.

Golden eyes gleamed behind the other's cards, and Shouyou found himself mesmerized, unable to turn away from the burning desire and the promise of heaven or hell – he wasn't sure which, but knew he wanted both – burning deep in Kuroo's gaze. Shouyou's blood boiled, be it alcohol or lust, he didn't care. He wanted Kuroo.

The next card he got from the man didn't help his predicament much. _I'm undressing you with my eyes_ made him close his eyes, trying, and failing, to suppress a shiver. He could almost feel hands and fingers ghosting over his body, teasing around the waistband of his pants, playing with the collar of his shirt, brushing underneath the hem, running down his back and dipping into his pants...

Amber eyes snapped open when it was his turn, and without hesitation Shouyou leaned forward, holding Kuroo's gaze, and placed the _I want you inside me_ card in front of the man. He then watched as Kuroo's face darkened, eyes brightened in contrast, pupils dilated as if blown by lust. A shaky breath left Shouyou's lips, tickling almost like a caress from a ghost lover, and Shouyou itched for it to be real, for it to be Kuroo.

The game was still going, and soon after, he received a card from Kuroo – one that changed everything.

_Wanna quit this stupid game and get outta here?_

Shouyou almost trembled with excitement. He looked up to meet Kuroo's waiting gaze, and smirked at him, licking his suddenly dry lips. Heart beating wildly in his chest, he nodded. There was nothing he wanted more in that moment. Apart from Kuroo, that was.

It seemed like the tension between them sparked even higher when they both laid their hands on the table, almost at the same time. Eyes turned their way.

"We're out," Shouyou said, with a tiny smirk, as both of them stood up.

"I guess you won't need a ride back then, Shou-chan?" Oikawa teased from his left.

Shouyou only stuck his tongue at him, which made both of them laugh. Oikawa had kept his promise, though. He'd gotten Shouyou laid. It was only fair that Shouyou forgave him for the whole kidnapping business.

"You can use my room down the hall, you know," Bokuto winked at Kuroo, who was passing his chair to meet Shouyou halfway.

"And have you all spying on us?" Kuroo raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "No thanks. Unless you're into that?" He turned his questioning gaze to Shouyou.

Somewhere behind him, Shouyou heard Kageyama choking on his beer, and snickered. He then ran his eyes over Kuroo – the strong thighs deliciously stretching the fabric of the jeans, the hips that Shouyou knew were as sharp as his eyes, the sturdy chest, broad shoulders, lean neck, jaw that he wanted to bite and hair he wanted so badly to mess up even more...

Did he feel like sharing? No, not at all.

Shouyou smirked, looking straight into Kuroo's eyes. "Nah, not really."

 

* * *

 

It turned out Kuroo's place wasn't far from Bokuto's and in a mere ten minutes they'd crossed the threshold. Shouyou had tripped a few times on the way, and thank God he had, because Kuroo had determined he needed support and had, oh so helpfully, sneaked an arm around Shouyou's waist, running his fingers down his side in such a distracting way Shouyou had trouble focusing on anything else. His head cleared a bit with every breath of fresh air. Kuroo's closeness and the heat radiating from his body was too hard to resist, though, and by the end of their journey, Shouyou found himself leaning more and more into him, hands touching, playing, groping.

When the door swung closed after them, Shouyou was shoved hard against the wall, and he would have groaned in pain, if Kuroo's lips hadn't covered his, swallowing the moan that vibrated up his throat right into Kuroo's mouth. Kuroo tasted like beer and cigarettes, his hands strong and steady, keeping Shouyou's hips pinned. Fingers brushed naked skin when Shouyou raised his arms to throw them around Kuroo's neck and his shirt rode up uncovering a little of his stomach. He tugged Kuroo lower, closer, much closer, until their chests lined perfectly together, hip to hip, groin to groin, and Shouyou moved.

They both groaned, Kuroo leaning his forehead on Shouyou's, eyes closed in pleasure, while Shouyou gasped into his mouth, shivering at the bolts of excitement running through his body. They kissed again, tongues twisting, teeth scraping, saliva glistening on abused lips. Shouyou's knees began to tremble from the strain of standing on his toes, or maybe it was the unsteadiness of being drunk, or maybe the way Kuroo's hands, large and warm, felt on the bare skin of his back when they slipped underneath his shirt, palming, running circles, teasing...

Shouyou broke their heated kiss, a sudden gleam to his eyes, and he pushed Kuroo away. It took the man completely by surprise. He stumbled back, but Shouyou wasn't done. He didn't let Kuroo recover. He pushed him again – hands flat on his chest – and Kuroo took another two steps back, which made Shouyou smirk. With a leeway of three steps, he ran at the man, jumping straight at him and making them both fall. Kuroo's back hit the opposite wall with a loud thud, Shouyou's legs tightly wrapped around the other's hips. The man groaned in pain, and Shouyou supposed it must have hurt pretty badly, but in that moment he didn't really care. Kuroo's hands were cupping his ass, the warmth of those large palms and long, thick fingers seeping through the material of Shouyou's jeans and making him want to _move_.

He gazed down into Kuroo's face.

"You're too slow," he rasped out, tugging at the slightly damp hair at the base of Kuroo's neck to get the man to bare his throat.

"I didn't know you were so aggressive," Kuroo replied, some weird sort of admiration colouring his voice.

"You haven't seen me in years." Shouyou latched to that lean neck, a little salty with sweat, his lips, tongue and teeth working on creating a lasting mark. Between the kisses, sucks and bites, he mumbled: "People change."

Especially when your first boyfriend is your rival in absolutely everything and you refuse to bow down, even if it's sex, Shouyou thought, smiling fondly into Kuroo's neck. He would have continued working his way down, until he could bite harshly into the crook of the man's shoulder, but Kuroo straightened and pushed him up a little, making him squawk in surprise as he suddenly lost his balance. He gripped Kuroo by the shoulders, afraid to fall on his ass.

His worries were unwarranted though, since Kuroo's hands only gripped his ass tighter, when the man pushed off the wall. The smooth chuckle reverberated through Kuroo's chest, so close to Shouyou's ear, he felt the ghost of the huffed out air tickle his hair, and shivered. They moved down the corridor to the farthest door on the right, or was it left, Shouyou hadn't really paid attention, too busy rubbing his crotch against Kuroo's stomach and panting in the man's ear.

He was unceremoniously thrown onto the bed and then Kuroo was on him again, his sweet weight pinning Shouyou to soft covers and making him roll his head to the side in delight as his hands ran the length of Kuroo's back. It was Kuroo's turn to latch onto his neck and Shouyou arched into the man's lips, eager and needy. One of his hands sneaked under Kuroo's shirt, pulling it up as he palmed across the prominent abs. His other hand, fingers spread wide, pulled Kuroo's neck down to lower the man's head into the crook of Shouyou's own neck to that one spot. That–

He moaned, raising his hips unconsciously to grind against Kuroo, when the man's tongue finally found the right place. His breathing was short and Shouyou had to close his eyes to keep the world from spinning, but that only served to enhance his other senses: Kuroo's fiery touch, his heavy breathing, the subtle rustle of their clothes, the loud creaking of the bed, Shouyou's own unrestrained moans and pants.

Kuroo's hands found their way under Shouyou's shirt, their warmth sending shivers through his body, and slid up his chest, lifting the material all the way to his neck. Shouyou bit his lower lip, muffling a moan when nimble fingers teased his nipples. He dug his nails into Kuroo's back and dragged them down making the man hiss into his ear and finally raise his head to gaze down at him. The lust, free and primal, burned in his eyes, and Shouyou was sure it was a fair reflection of his own.

Their lips met again in a hungry kiss, more teeth and tongue than lips, messy and wet with saliva. When they broke apart just for a breath, Kuroo pulled off Shouyou's shirt, discarding his own soon after, and Shouyou's frantic fingers worked to unbuckle Kuroo's belt. He was barely done when a hand grabbed him by the hair, pulling his face up into another bruising kiss, which he reciprocated with no less passion, unzipping Kuroo's pants and palming at the hardened bulge, receiving a throaty groan in reward. Encouraged, he slipped his hand inside the man's boxers and felt his throat go dry with need. The feel of the hot, hard length in his hand had him moaning just as loudly as Kuroo, and he closed his fingers around it and jerked his wrist, pumping up and down in a steady rhythm that made his own cock twitch in anticipation.

Kuroo didn't allow himself to be overwhelmed by the feeling though, and soon enough his hands were working at Shouyou's pants, pulling them off his hips in a quick, sharp motion. Shouyou moaned in protest when Kuroo stepped away to remove them completely, but the man only smirked at him in a way that promised things they'd surely go to hell for. Shouyou's breath whooshed out of his lungs, excitement making his head spin.

Amber eyes followed Kuroo as he got up from the bed, dropped his own jeans down and then rummaged through the drawer beside the bed in search of something. Having had enough of waiting, Shouyou wiggled out of his boxers and when Kuroo turned around, he threw them at the man's head, giggling like it was the funniest thing on earth.

"You're completely drunk, aren't you?" Kuroo asked amusedly, dropping the undergarments to the floor and coming closer, a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms in hand. "Are you sure you want to do this?" his voice rang serious for a second, eyes searching Shouyou's face carefully.

Shouyou's lips stretched in a little lopsided grin. He raised himself up on an elbow, laying himself bare before the man and looking Kuroo straight in the eyes.

"Are you telling me you'd stop now if I said so?" he asked, curiously tilting his head to the side.

"Of course I would," Kuroo replied, his eyebrows coming together in a frown. "Who do you take me for?"

Shouyou only smiled, shaking his head. He crawled onto his knees and to the edge of the bed, pulling Kuroo closer by the hips. He ran one of his hands up Kuroo's chest and raising himself up, brought the man down by the neck, kissing him once on the lips. And then once more, longer, hungrier, needier. Still holding Kuroo in place, he looked him in the eye, whispering against his mouth hotly:

"I don't want to stop."

Kuroo needed no more encouragement. They fell back onto the bed, Shouyou spread naked underneath the boxer-clad Kuroo, their lips locked in another heated kiss. Shouyou was warm, so comfortably and pleasantly warm he could have fallen asleep then and there, but Kuroo's sneaky fingers running up and down his cock kept him occupied. He reached out and slid his hands down Kuroo's back, slipping his fingers teasingly under the elastic of the man's boxers.

"Take 'em off," Shouyou whispered in Kuroo's neck, before lapping with his tongue at the bruise he made earlier.

Kuroo's chuckle made him shiver in delight. It vibrated through the man's chest and throat, and Shouyou could almost feel its exquisite taste on his tongue.

"Why don't you take them off yourself?"

"Meanie," Shouyou breathed out, but without further prompting, he pushed the fabric down to Kuroo's knees.

And then Kuroo's hips moved down, their erections freely brushing together, red, hard and swollen, making Shouyou arch off the bed with a gasp of pleasure that suddenly spiked in his lower body. They moved against each other chasing that sweet friction again and again, but Shouyou was quickly losing patience. He needed to feel that jolt, that static coursing through his veins, paralyzing his body with ecstasy. He craved it.

Shouyou pulled Kuroo down by the neck, their lips crashing together in a harsh kiss. He bit into Kuroo's bottom lip, maybe a little too hard judging by the way the man's hips twitched, but he didn't feel any remorse, letting out a sighing moan as another wave of pulsing euphoria licked at his insides. Absently, he noticed Kuroo's hand slipping down his thigh, but he was too busy trying to cling to the last spike of the pleasure to be concerned.

He came back to himself somewhat when Kuroo moved away, the friction of their sweaty bodies gone, and Shouyou glowered a little. Kuroo only smirked at him in that sinful way that sent a shiver down Shouyou's spine. The man kissed him with surprising gentleness, just a brush of lips against Shouyou's chilled mouth, so different from their previous kisses. Shouyou arched into him, following Kuroo's lips after they parted, his arms circling around Kuroo's broad torso to keep himself steady. He was so focused on capturing the man's lips that he didn't see Kuroo's free hand, the one he wasn't using as support, slip between his knees. Only when one of Kuroo's lube-covered fingers pushed inside him, did he notice, and with a somewhat surprised, but still appreciative moan he dropped back down to the covers, spreading his legs wide in silent plea which Kuroo eagerly obeyed.

It was difficult not to blush under the intense stare of Kuroo's golden eyes, especially when the man had a finger thrusting in and out of his ass and Shouyou couldn't help but respond to it by moving his hips along. All the while being devoured by the wicked quirk of Kuroo's lips. With the second finger, which slipped in with embarrassing ease, Shouyou's cheeks coloured brightly as he moaned Kuroo's name with every push of those relentless digits. He could always blame it on the alcohol, Shouyou thought, shamelessly fucking himself on Kuroo's fingers.

It felt good, the tension was building in his lower abdomen, cock twitching and leaking precum, but it still wasn't enough. Even the third finger couldn't ease it, not with added thickness, not with the brief flash of pain and uncomfortable stretching. Shouyou needed more.

"You look so good like this," Kuroo purred against his ear, his tongue lapping at the shell of and making Shouyou shiver violently. "Swallowing my fingers so eagerly, all blushed and begging for me to fuck you."

"I don't–" Shouyou gasped when Kuroo's fingers twisted inside him, brushing against his prostate, his head lolling to the side. He bit his nails into Kuroo's side in revenge, smirking a little when the man's teeth scraped over the sensitive skin of his neck. "I don't remember begging," he finished, clenching his muscles a little over Kuroo's fingers and triumphantly watching the man's eyes darken with renewed lust.

He couldn't suppress a moan of loss when Kuroo pulled out of him, leaving him spread on the bed breathing heavily, with a straining cock leaking against his stomach. He watched Kuroo sit back on his legs, rip open the condom pack and then slowly, teasingly, as if he knew Shouyou was watching, and Shouyou was certain he did, pull the rubber over his cock. Watching Kuroo stroke himself with those long, thick fingers was almost as good as having them on his own dick, and Shouyou could feel his asshole twitching in anticipation.

He covered his eyes with his arm, feeling the heat in his cheeks rise. This was by far the best sex he'd ever had. Maybe it was the alcohol's fault, or maybe that was just Kuroo feeding into his fantasies and images of the ideal partner, he didn't know, but what he knew was that he'd never forget this day, even if it was never to repeat itself.

His cock throbbed in need, and Shouyou had half a mind to stroke himself to relieve that edgy feeling spreading through his body. He didn't though, because he knew if he tried, he wouldn't be able to stop. And he wanted to savour this moment for as long as he possibly could.

"Hey." Kuroo pried his arm away from his face and hovering over him, peered into his eyes with so much intensity, Shouyou felt like he could see into the depths of his soul. "Are you okay?"

A sort of incredulous laughter escaped Shouyou's lips. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine," he said, rising from the covers to peck the corner of Kuroo's mouth. "But get inside me because I'm going insane here."

Kuroo's smooth chuckle sent a shiver down Shouyou's spine.

"As you wish."

The tip of Kuroo's hot cock prodded at Shouyou's entrance and then slowly, carefully pushed inside, stretching him in a way his fingers never could. Shouyou groaned in pain, lifting his hips off the bed just a little to lessen the burn, and squinting his eyes shut. Kuroo stilled once he was finally fully inside and only then did Shouyou remember to breathe. He took a few long, shaky breaths and wiggled his hips a little to get more used to the feeling. It's been way too long since the last time, he thought, but one look at Kuroo was enough to make him reconsider the thought. This, Kuroo, was worth the wait.

Shouyou raised his legs up and crossed them behind Kuroo, trapping the man between his thighs and pulling him closer. He dug the heel of one of his feet into the small of Kuroo's back, urging him to fill him more.

"Move," he demanded, looking up into Kuroo's burning eyes and letting himself be swallowed by the flames.

And then Kuroo pulled back, just a little, and then ground back inside and slowly, inch by inch, he stretched Shouyou's insides until he could enter him in one fluid motion. Shouyou bit his lip to muffle his moans and mewls at the shallow thrusts, but then Kuroo's movements changed. His hips snapped quicker, harder, deeper with each push and Shouyou could no longer stop his voice. He groaned loudly, moaned as he thrashed his head around, gasping and panting, and finally screamed when Kuroo found his sweet spot.

He was hot, blood boiling in his veins, excitement fuelling it to go faster, always faster, his breathing laboured and heavy. Kuroo was filling him to the brim and Shouyou felt so good, so alive, meeting the man thrust for thrust, clenching around him to draw him in deeper and listening to the deep groans that slipped past Kuroo's parted lips.

He wanted to taste them...

Without a thought he reached out and pulled Kuroo in for a kiss, barely a touch of mouth and a brush of tongues, because both of them were gasping too much for a proper kiss. But it was good, this was enough, Shouyou moaned against Kuroo's lips as Kuroo's cock hit his prostate again. A sea of white dots exploded behind his eyelids and he fell back to the covers. Kuroo continued to ram inside him with long, powerful thrusts, and Shouyou felt himself edging closer to orgasm. He sneaked a hand between their bodies to jerk himself off, but Kuroo caught his wrist, pinning it to the bed with his full weight.

"What are you–" he moaned in frustration when Kuroo pulled out of him fully.

Shouyou could feel his asshole twitch and his cock pulse at the edge of release, but Kuroo kept him from it. He cursed, glaring at Kuroo hotly.

"Not yet," the man whispered with a smirk that nearly made Shouyou come on his own. "We're not done yet."

Shouyou groaned again. He wanted to come. But at the same time he couldn't wait for what Kuroo had planned for them. He groaned one more time.

"You're lucky you're hot," he mumbled under his breath.

The man chuckled and Shouyou felt a ridiculous urge to pout. It disappeared when Kuroo leaned down and kissed him, slowly, gently, thoroughly. Sucking on his tongue, Shouyou could feel his orgasm edging away, and when they broke apart, he only sighed in slight disappointment.

"Hey, Hinata?" Kuroo asked conversationally.

"Mm?" Shouyou rolled his head to the side, closing his eyes briefly as the world pulsed with colour, blurring his vision.

"Exactly how flexible are you?"

The question had Shouyou snap his eyes open and look at Kuroo with newfound interest and excitement.

"What are you planning?" Shouyou asked, receiving only a smirk and a mischievous gleam in gold-honey brown eyes.

"If I were to..." Kuroo's hands reached down to unlock Shouyou's legs from his hips and then, sliding under his knees, bending them and pinning to the mattress right over Shouyou's shoulders, folding him in half and spreading him wide open. Kuroo's hands slid to Shouyou's calves to better hold him down. "...do this," Kuroo continued his previous thought. "Does it hurt?"

Shouyou blushed hotly, suddenly very aware of Kuroo's attentive eyes. He'd never been in this position, but his muscles and joints, especially his weirdly bent back, although strained a little, didn't hurt.

"No, it's fine," he replied. And that was all the encouragement Kuroo needed.

With one fluid motion he drove into Shouyou, stealing his breath for a moment.

"Oh shit!" he cursed, feeling the full force of Kuroo's thrusts. They were deeper than before, more powerful, more filling. White danced at the edge of his vision, an afterimage of the hot spike of pleasure when Kuroo hit his prostate.

Kuroo stopped, looking down at him with slight concern. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no." Shouyou shook his head. "That... that felt really good, don't stop."

Kuroo's only answer was to ram into him again, but this time instead of pulling almost all the way back, he stayed inside, pushing in, in short, quick thrusts. Shouyou's mouth was wide open in an endless sequence of moans and mewls. He tried to bite his lips to muffle some of it, but never could manage for long. And then Kuroo's rhythm changed again and it was a long thrust again, and another slow, with Kuroo pulling almost all the way out, making Shouyou gasp for breath.

But only when Kuroo started alternating between the two, did he actually see stars. A few shallow ones followed by two or three deep and long, that was Kuroo's rhythm. Shouyou quickly lost all focus though, as the tension in his gut started reaching up again and he could feel himself creeping closer to release. He gripped the covers with his hands, moaning Kuroo's name.

"I'm–" Another moan cut him off and he trashed his head to the side. With Kuroo hitting his prostate time after time and his mind focused only on coming it wasn't easy to talk. "I'm," he tried again, gasping. "...close–"

Either Kuroo didn't hear him, or maybe because he did, he switched their position yet again, slowing his pace. With long, luxurious thrusts he held off Shouyou's impeding orgasm, drawing out a groan of frustration from Shouyou's lips.

"Kuroo..."

It wasn't a moan of pleasure anymore, but the frustrated plea of a man who had already been denied release twice and was no longer amused. Especially not by a handsome devil like Kuroo, who only smirked down at Shouyou. 

The man leaned down to kiss Shouyou, releasing his legs and completely missing the anger in amber eyes. Shouyou bit him, hard. Kuroo reared his head back in pain, but Shouyou was rising right after him a second later – kissing him hungrily, as if he was trying to kiss his orgasm out of Kuroo.

"This is the last time," he warned, glowering, but leaving tiny kisses around Kuroo's mouth. "If you pull this shit again, I'm leaving."

Kuroo chuckled, and Shouyou could feel it on his own skin. He shivered a little and when Kuroo pushed him down again, he sunk back down, taking a breath while he still could. The air smelled strongly of sweat and sex, lube and their bodily fluids. He could make out alcohol too, and he briefly regretted drinking so much. There would be hell to pay tomorrow. But right now...

...right now Kuroo lifted one of Shouyou's legs up, hooking the knee over his own shoulder, and pinning the other to the mattress, and then he was thrusting in again and all coherent thoughts disappeared from Shouyou's head. All that mattered was that hot, pulsing length ramming into him time and time again, sometimes brushing against his prostate and making him mewl in pleasure, others hitting it straight on and sending Shouyou's eyes back into his skull with the force of growing ecstasy.

He could hear his voice, moans and groans and pants, getting louder and louder, as he edged closer to release. He could hear the slap of Kuroo's balls against his skin, he could hear the man's groans and quickened breathing, he could hear the squishing sounds coming from where their bodies met. But above all that, he could feel Kuroo's cock, spreading him, filling him, thrusting into him...

He reached down to stroke himself, his neglected, throbbing cock aching to be touched, and just as he closed his fingers around the familiar length, he felt Kuroo's hand, the one he'd used to hold down his knee, twining with his, guiding his strokes.

With Kuroo pounding inside him and Kuroo's hand jerking him off, Shouyou felt the paralyzing grasp of his orgasm coming over him and he screamed his release with Kuroo's name on his lips. He came a lot, staining his chest and the sheets, but neither of them noticed or cared. Shouyou's muscles clenched tight all around Kuroo, who continued to push into Shouyou's warm insides for a few short thrusts. But then he stilled with a gasp that turned into a groan as he rode off his orgasm with jerky snaps of his hips. Shouyou moaned a little, his body too sensitive for the moment, and then sighed deeply when Kuroo pulled out of him. The man discarded the condom on the floor and dropped on the bed, right behind Shouyou.

Once their breathing and heartbeats returned to normal, Shouyou raised himself on an elbow and turned his head back to look at Kuroo.

"You're mean," Shouyou rasped out, his throat raw from all the screaming he'd done. "We're not doing this again. Ever. "

"What a shame," Kuroo said, smirking smugly at him. "With your flexibility I was thinking about some more positions we could try at a later date. Preferably sober. But if you don't want to..." he finished sighing dejectedly.

Shouyou reached out and tiredly punched him in the arm. "Jerk," he said with no real bite.

He dropped to the covers, his back facing Kuroo again, and a second later felt a kiss being pressed to his shoulder blade. Reluctantly, he turned his head to Kuroo again, but the man only smiled at him – not the smirk Shouyou came to know during their night together, but a real smile, a little quirky and playful, but also soft. Turning onto his back a bit more, Shouyou let himself be kissed gently before they curled together on the bed, Kuroo embracing him from behind, and, exhausted, Shouyou fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Shouyou woke up in a bedroom he didn't recognize, with a headache the size of the whole of Tokyo, and a man he thought was all a figment of his too wild imagination and desperate need to get laid. But there he was, sleeping next to him: Kuroo Tetsurou, the former captain of Nekoma High volleyball club.

Shouyou looked around the room, noticing their clothes messily thrown around the floor. The air still smelled distinctively of sweat and sex, and Shouyou's head throbbed painfully as he fell back onto the covers. He needed no further proof. Everything that had happened the night before was real. He'd had sex with Kuroo. He had very good... scratch that, he had _the best sex ever_ with Kuroo. The best sex ever with Kuroo... while he was drunk off his ass.

Maybe the whole situation wasn't that bad, but he had made one mistake. A terrible, horrible mistake.

Shouyou groaned, rubbing at his throbbing temples. He shouldn't have had so much to drink yesterday.

Just to himself, he promised to be completely sober the next time he slept with Kuroo. The man was worth it. And so was round two. Shouyou smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked ur valentines day smut huehuehue ;3


End file.
